A Whatif New Moon Ending
by Hayley1128
Summary: Basically think of the New Moon plot with Declan and Lacey going through it instead. I'm going somewhere with this... xD This is my first published story. Enjoy


So all those Twilight lovers out there. This is the first thing I'm posting. Think of it this way. New Moons story line but Lacey and Declan are the ones that went through it instead of Bella and Edward. I don't know exactly where I'm going with this but...I'm going somewhere. Enjoy.

I walked down the long narrow hallway ahead of them. I'd completely what I'd came here to do. Declan was safe and that's all that mattered. The Cullens walked slowly behind me which was odd considering the fact that they could easily overpower my stride within in a matter of milliseconds.

Seeing him again didn't trigger the feelings I was ready to feel. I was prepared to feel happy and satisfied that he was back in my arms but instead I'm filled with anger. Does his affection now really matter? He left me and now I'm finding him...if he wanted me back he would have came back to me not the other way around. Well at least I have my emotions somewhat sorted now. I know I'm going to have to confront him and them eventually. As vain as it sounds...at least I know I look good for confrontation purpose. Black high heels with my new black slim fit dress that goes down to my thighs and extenuates my tiny waist. I have my hair down in its naturally messy red waves. I dyed it red only a few weeks ago; it suits me. I look better than what he had before and now I hope it makes him feel guilty because I know he should be.

Soon I find us in the parking lot and I stop to let them out stride me. I don't know where there car is nor which car they drove here. I stand with my arms crossed and wait.

"Lacey," Declan says from behind me.

I don't want to turn and face them. I look around at the cars and then see it; the license plate to Carlisle's Mercedes. I don't answer and walk over to the car. When I don't feel their presence behind me I turn. They're all immobile just looking at me like I'm something to be tested upon.

"I want to go home," I say across to them. When they don't reply I say, "Mr. Cullen, I'd very much appreciate it if you took me to the airport. I'm tired and would like to get the next flight home."

They look stupefied. "Lacey to you I will always be Carlisle. Please do not call me Mr. Cullen." I nod at that.

"Lacey?" Declan is just generally confused, "Thank you...I...You came...Why? I mean...Just, why?" I've never seen him this confused before.

"I had to finish what I started. Like you wouldn't have done it for me?" I say straightly.

"So...are we good? Back to normal?"

"Normal?" Is he serious?

"Yea...I mean I've been thinking about coming back and-"

"Are you serious!? You can't be serious!" I'm on the edge of hysterical laughter. He can't honestly think that he can just waltz back into my life and everything be normal.

"Well yeah...you came and-"

"Yeah...you're insane. You can't just walk out with the excuse of your brother hurting me, not emailing, not calling, not texting and then expect it to be completely normal when you come back. I'm not 'that' girl and if you think I am then I'm sorry you're sadly mistaken." I don't want to cry but, knowing me I probably will.

"I'm sor-"

"Do not say you're sorry!" I interject, tears are coming now. "You left me and I picked up the pieces of my shattered heart. Every nightmare, every day, every memory I looked back on...all of it helped me heal and pulled me farther away from you. So I'm sorry, I will not be taking you back any time soon." I close the space between us until I'm so close to him that I feel his breath. "You're going to feel every ounce of pain I felt when you left me." I look directly into his eyes.

"Lacey...?" a voice to my left says; Alice. She's crying. I turn to look at her. She's practically sobbing when she says, "You've changed..." I'm taken aback by this comment.  
"Pardon?" I question.

"Everything about you: clothing, the way you walk and speak, your attitude. You got stronger..." She smiles.

"I had too..."

"I'm sorry! I didn't want him to do it. I didn't want to leave!" Is she panicked that I will forever leave her? She comes near me and hugs me. I can't help but give in. I can't hold her accountable for her brothers stupid mistake. "It's fine Alice. I don't hate you or anything." She looks up to me; now she's clearly confused. I pull away from her and look at all of them one at a time: Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Bella, Edward, Declan...

"I don't hate any of you." I say to all of them then turn towards Declan, "I just want to make it clear that you're not getting me back. It's not that simple...plus..." I look down at the second last finger on my left hand; my promise ring to Logan.

Alice's eyes followed my gaze. She gasps then says, "OMG Where is this from!?" She grabs my hand and is inspecting it. "When did this happen!? Tell! Spill!" I start to laugh hysterically. Everyone but, Alice is astonished that I've moved on while she is just eccentric with whatever I chose. I missed Alice. "Wait!...Is this an engagement ring!?" Her eyes are practically shining now. "OMG! No! It's a promise ring, Alice!"


End file.
